Punishment!
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: sebuah cerita yang sangat hancur dan gaje dari Himi Chan.. ff lawas yang pernah di publish di fb dan sekarang kembali di publish di ffn "Jangan salahkan aku. Aku sedang menghukum mu." "Ini hukumanmu karena menggodaku.." BL/KyuSung/Rated T merangkak ke M/oneshoot


"Yesung-sshi.."

"Ne?"

Yesung menoleh ke asal suara seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya. Dilihatnya teman satu divisi yang juga teman sebayanya berjalan menghampirinya. Yesung berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, saat ini dia sedang mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang ada di sebuah panti sosial.

"Ada apa Jung Oh-sshi?"tanyanya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu, Leader Kim?"

"Ck! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.."

Rekannya, Jung Oh, terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yesung. Yah, biar bagaimanapun Yesung memang leader di divisinya, bukankah wajar jika dia memanggil Yesung dengan embel – embel 'leader'? Tapi sepertinya Yesung sangat tak menyukai embel – embel tersebut, orang yang aneh.

"Hahaha.. arraseo, Kim Dduijang.."

Yesung melirik tajam Jung Oh yang semakin tertawa lebar. Sepertinya Jung Oh sangat senang menggodanya dengan pangkatnya sekarang. Bukannya dia tak senang menjadi leader di divisinya, hanya saja dia tak ingin teman – temannya terlalu berlaku formal kepadanya.

"Baiklah.. aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah, ne?"

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"tanya Yesung dengan nada ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat saja padamu.."

"Ne?"

Yesung berjengit heran. Selamat? Dalam rangka apa? Dia tak merasa ada sesuatu istimewa, ini bahkan masih bulan Juni, bukankah ulang tahunnya masih 2 bulan lagi?

"Selamat, hari ini dongsaeng mu memenangkan penghargaan di 7th Musical Awards.."

"Dongsaengku?"

Yesung masih terlihat bingung walau tak bisa dipungkiri dia benar – benar gembira mendengar berita yang dibawakan oleh rekannya ini. Tapi dongsaengnya yang mana?

"Ne, dongsaengmu.. ehm.. lebih tepatnya namjachingumu.. Kyuhyun."ucap Jung Oh dengan nada menggoda Yesung.

Dan sontak, wajah Yesung memerah. Jujur saja, dia cukup malu, dia belum pernah mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kepada siapapun kecuali member Super Junior dan keluarganya. Baru Jung Oh saja yang tahu, itu pun karena Yesung yakin Jung Oh tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun, karena Jung Oh adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Terbukti Jung Oh rela menunggu Yesung untuk masuk wajib militer bersama.

"Hei, kau bahkan sudah tersipu seperti itu ketika aku menyebutkan namanya. Manisnya.. pantas saja Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu.."goda Jung Oh lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang tersipu?"kilah Yesung, bagaimanapun dia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai leader.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mau mengatakan itu saja. Saranku, sebaiknya kau menemuinya. Bukankah kau belum bertemu dengannya selama lebih dari 2 minggu? Kau dan dia pasti.. sangat kesepian. Aku keluar dulu, Leader Kim!"ucap Jung Oh dengan mengedipkan mata, dia menyampaikan maksud tersirat kepada Yesung.

"Ya! Han Jung Oh!"

Yesung sedikit merutuk kesal,teman baiknya itu, sejak dulu tak pernah berubah, selalu saja senang menggodanya. Yah, tapi sudahlah, saat ini Yesung terlalu bahagia. Mendengar sang namjachingu yang memenangkan 2 penghargaan sekaligus. Membuat dia sangat bangga, Kyuhyun memang hebat.

Yesung merogoh saku celananya, dia mengambil smartphone miliknya. Namun sebelumnya dia melihat ke sekeliling, jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu, bisa – bisa jadi masalah karena dia melanggar peraturan yang melarang bermain smartphone pada saat jam kerja wajibmiliter.

Aman, Yesung pun segera membuka laman internet, mencari berita mengenai kemenangan Kyuhyun di 7th Musical Awards.

"Ah, dia memenangkan Popularity Award. Hey, sejak kapan kau sepopuler itu Cho Kyuhyun?"gumam Yesung kepada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung terus mem-browsing info mengenai Kyuhyun, dia pun mulai membuka foto – foto Kyuhyun yang tertangkap kamera di red carpet 7th Musical Awards. Ya, dia cukup penasaran bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang, yang tidak dia temui lebih dari 2 minggu.

Namun, senyuman Yesung menghilang seketika. Matanya membelalak tajam melihat sekumpulan foto yang tertera di layar smartphonenya. Apalagi ketika dia membaca komentar – komentar dari netizen yang juga melihatnya.

_"**Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan asli."**_

_"**Pangeran yang tampan dan putri yang cantik^^.."**_

_"**Mereka sangat serasi.."**_

Jika di tulis secara hiper bola,maka bisa kita lihat sebuah gunung api meletus di kepala Yesung. Belum lagi dengan kilatan – kilatan petir yang menyambar di matanya. Yang secara garis besar menggambarkan bahwa Yesung kini tengah murka, amat sangat murka.

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

**-Punishment!-**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T nyaris M**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belongto God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**dan.. ini adalah pembalasan saya untuk Kyuhyun yang berani menggandeng cewek lain saat Yesung sedang wamil..**

**Warning: sangat hancur, aneh, dan membosankan.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Cklek!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm nya. Dan satu hal yang dia temukan, gelap dan sepi. Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas, ya... dia sudah menduga jika dorm nya akan sepi seperti ini. Karena memang sebelum dia disini hyungdeul nya berpesan jika mereka akan tidur di dorm atas. Karena jumlah member yang semakin sedikit, apalagi di tambah dengan Sungmin yang kini tak tinggal di dorm karena kakinya yang tengah cidera, membuat satu dorm saja muat di tinggali semua member Super Junior yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun awalnya juga berniat untuk tidur di dorm atas, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena hyungdeul nya melarang. Mereka berkata bahwa dorm atas sudah penuh, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur sendiri di dorm bawah.

"Ck! Tega – teganya mereka menyuruhku tidur sendirian di sini.."

Kyuhyun merutuk kesal sembari menghidupkan lampu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm. Dia meletakkan tasnya asal dan kemudian duduk di sofa. Haahh.. dia lelah sekali, tapi segurat senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Penyebabnya, adalah kemenangannya di 7th Musical Award. Ya, dia senang karena dia memenangkan sebuah penghargaan, atas namanya sendiri. Dia bangga? Tentu saja.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di depannya. Jam 10 malam. Hm.. mungkin dia harus segera tidur, karena besok jadwalnya juga cukup padat, dia juga harus melakukan promosi untuk lagu barunya, Love Dust.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan lagi – lagi gelap. Tapi dia sedikit mengernyit heran, ada orang lain di kamarnya. Orang itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hendak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, namun sepertinya niatnya urung karena seseorang itu telah terlebih dahulu menghidupkan lampu tidur yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Membuat remang – remang cahaya sedikit menerangi kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, orang itu.. seorang wanita? Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti, tapi dari pakaian yang dikenakannya –sepertinya dress- yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang memang mirip dengan seorang wanita. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah berwarna blonde. Mungkinkah..?

"Jess..?"

Jessica, apa mungkin wanita ini Jessica? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dan bukankah Jessica baru saja pulang bersamanya tadi? Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok itu, dia begitu penasaran.

"Siapa kau..?"Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dan terus berjalan mendekat.

5 langkah lagi..

4 langkah

3 langkah

Selangkah lagi dan..

Sosok itu akhirnya berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun. Sosok cantik dengan kulit putih mulus, serta rambut berwarna blonde, belum lagi lipstik merah merona yang melapisi bibir sintalnya. Sangat cantik, itulah kesan pertama Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa sosok itu..

"Kyunnie.."panggil sosok itu menggoda.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar suara sosok itu, sosok itu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan, ah, dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Dia benar – benar terhipnotis oleh sosok di depannya.

Sedangkan sosok cantik tersebut, yang kini tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan tatapan angkuh yang begitu menggoda. Dia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, dan menggiring Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya tak luput dari kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidurnya, sosok itu sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya sembari mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan – lahan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sosok itu semakin memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengira sosok cantik itu akan mencium bibirnya…

Namun ternyata sosok itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, sepertinya dari awal dia memang berniat menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, dia segera bangkit untuk duduk. Sosok cantik itu, yang awalnya berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun kini mulai duduk di atas paha Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tak menolaknya.

"Yesungie.."

Sosok cantik itu –Yesung- melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Kyu?"

"Sangat.. ahh.. aku sangat merindukanmu.." Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah ketika Yesung menggodanya dengan meniup – niup permukaan kulit lehernya yang sensitive.

Yesung, kembali bangkit berdiri. Kyuhyun juga akan bangkit berdiri, namun sebelum itu terjadi Yesung telah memberinya isyarat agar dia tetap duduk diam. Yesung perlahan membuka jas hitam yang masih membalut tubuh Kyuhyun, memang Kyuhyun belum sempat berganti baju setelah pulang dari acara 7th Musical Awards dan jadwalnya yang lain. Tak lupa Yesung membuka kemeja putih Kyuhyun, satu per satu kancing kemejanya dia buka perlahan hingga membuat Kyuhyun totally topless. Dan Yesung mulai meraba dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Sungiee~"Kyuhyun kembali mendesah dengan perlakuan Yesung.

"Benarkah kau merindukanku, Kyu? Apa kau berbuat nakal ketika kutinggalkan?"

Kyuhyun berjengit, tak begitu mengerti dengan kata – kata Yesung. Dia terus memandang Yesung yang kembali berjalan menjauh darinya. Yesung mendekati home theater yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun, dan memencet beberapa tombol yang ada di home theater tersebut.

Dan setelahnya sebuah lagu mengalun. Yesung kembali berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya, Yesung. Yesung yang kini terbalut sebuah dress selutut yang ketat menutupi bagian torsonya dengan belahan dress yang begitu seksi disepanjang tungkainya. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang panjang, putih, dan mulus. Belum lagi dress nya yang berwarna nude, benar – benar begitu senada dengan warna kulitnya.

_**So many memories, I wonder what you do**_

_**I'm still like this, thinking you might come back**_

_**I'm never like this**_

_**I've never been like this**_

_**Love is so potent, I must have not sobered up yet**_

Yesung mulai meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama yang mengalun. Dia memunggungi Kyuhyun, kakinya terbuka sejajar dengan bahunya dan tangannya mulai turun meraba kakinya, mulai dari paha hingga lututnya. Membuatnya membungkuk seksi, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bokong yang begitu seksi di hadapannya.

_**Fell for your so sweet words**_

_**Now alone, I'm falling down I'm falling down**_

_**I shouldn't have met you**_

_**I didn't know it would turn out like this**_

_**Are we over this easily?**_

_**Why am i eating alone again?**_

_**Watching movie alone**_

_**Singing alone and I cry and cry**_

_**You're gone, regrets are useless**_

_**Alone again today**_

Yesung menggerakkan kakinya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pandangan seduktif. Belum lagi dia mulai mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan juga belahan dress yang begitu tinggi hingga pangkal pahanya. SedangkanKyuhyun hanya bisa memandang lapar Yesung nya. Shit! Bagaimana bisa namja yang dia cintai berubah semakin liar setelah wajib militer? Apa wajib militer itu hanyalah sebuah kedok?

_**I walk alone, watch TV alone**_

_**I get drunk alone, cry and cry like this everyday**_

_**Love was sweet, under the shade of break up**_

_**I can't fall asleep again tonight**_

Yesung berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, dia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, dan Kyuhyun hanya menurut. Yesung mengarahkan agar tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, dan dia terus meliukkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Menggesek kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan butt nya, terus menerus menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mulai terbawa suasana mulai mengikuti alur yang di buat Yesung, tangannya sibuk meraba – raba tubuh Yesung. Wajahnya sengaja dia letakkan di perpotongan leher Yesung, ingin menjilat, mengecup dan membuat tanda di sana. Tapi..shit! Yesung segera menghindar.

_**Don't tell me it's over**_

_**Hug me, who are you to do this tome**_

_**Oh ma boy**_

_**I stay up all night crying again**_

_**I fell for your frequent cliche lie again**_

_**You played with me, who was possessed by your cheap smile**_

_**What can I do now? Stuck alone in longing**_

_**My heart that you have abandoned feels so hollow, it feels like an abandoned empty street**_

_**(SISTAR – Alone)**_

Yesung bersandar di dinding, dan lagi –lagi dia menggoda Kyuhyun. Dia meraba – raba sendiri bagian tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sayu Kyuhyun. Dan sesekali mulutnya terbuka lebar, mulut merah merona itu.. Kyuhyun benar – benar terangsang sekarang. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, terakhir kali dia melihat kekasihnya, Yesung terlihat begitu manly dengan gaya rambut tentaranya menjelang wajib militer. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana bisa hal itu berbalik 360 derajat? Yesung benar – benar cantik dan menggoda di matanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengejar Yesung, dia sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya. Sedangkan Yesung, sepertinya dia gembira menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu jengkel karena terus dia goda. Kyuhyun terus memperkecil jarak antara dia dan Yesung hingga mereka berdua benar – benar menempel satu sama lain. Kyuhyun kembali hendak mencium Yesung, sedikit lagi berhasil jika saja Yesung tidak menggagalkannya dengan meletakkan satu jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung kembali kabur dari Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum nakal dan berlari kearah tempat tidur.

"Demi Tuhan, Yesung! Jangan menggodaku terus!"teriak Kyuhyun frustasi dan mengacak helai rambutnya, dia benar – benar dibuat gila oleh Yesung.

"Jangan salahkan aku.. aku sedang menghukum mu.."

Yesung menyeringai, dia sangat senang menggoda Kyuhyun. Ini benar – benar pelajaran untuk Kyuhyun. Dengan bagian bawah tubuh yang menegang dan dia sama sekali tak berhasil menyentuh Yesung, pasti begitu menyiksanya.

"Yesungiee~"Kyuhyun merajuk, dia tak tahan jika harus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia perlu dipuaskan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung yang sedang tidur telentang di atas kasur. Kakinya sengaja dia buka lebar,seakan benar – benar menggoda Kyuhyun untuk segera menyetubuhinya.

"Berani mendekat, aku tidak akanlagi menemuimu ataupun menghubungimu.."desis Yesung.

Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya. Dia mendengar ancaman Yesung yang benar – benar membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Memang benar, meskipun jarang bertemu Yesung lagi karena wajib militernya, Yesung pernah berjanji untuk sering menemui atau menghubungi Kyuhyun jika memiliki sela waktu. Apalagi Yesung yang diletakkan sebagai tentara sosial, sudah pasti Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan lebih mudah bertemu karena Yesung bekerja di tempat – tempat sosial yang ada di Seoul. Dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Yesung pergi ke Jeonju. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar rasa rindu Kyuhyun setelah lebih dari 2 minggu tak bertemu dan mendengar suara Yesung. Dia tak sanggup jika memang Yesung tak akan pernah mau menemui dan menghubunginya lagi.

"Yesungie~ apa salahku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mana yang lebih cantik? Aku atau Jessica?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun berjengit heran, Yesung bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya kepadanya. Dan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Yesung benar – benar membuatnya bingung. Untuk apa Yesung memintanya untuk membandingkan kecantikan Yesung dengan Jessica?

"Tentu saja kau, baby.."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa ini?"

Yesung meraih smartphone nya yang ada di atas meja nakas Kyuhyun. Dia memperlihatkan layar smartphone nya kepada Kyuhyun, dan dari layar tersebut tertampil sebuah foto yang sepertinya baru hari ini diambil, fotonya dengan Jessica di red carpet 7th MusicalAwards.

"Kau berani – berani nya menggandeng wanita lain jika aku tak ada?"

"Sungie baby, dengarka-"

"Apa – apaan ini? Kau bahkan memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri.."

"Tapi baby ak-"

"Kyunnie tak mencintai Sungie lagi..? hiks.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabarannya, dia tak tahan dengan Yesung yang terus menerus menyela omongannya dan tak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Apalagi Yesung yang tengah terisak sekarang, mau tak mau Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Yesung.

Tanpa aba – aba Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir Yesung. Yesung tak bisa menolak, karena Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangannya. Ciuman Kyuhyun begitu dalam, membuat Yesung mendesah di sela – sela ciumannya. Dan hal itu menjadikan kesempatan bagi lidah Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Yesung. Lidah Kyuhyun segera menginvasi rongga mulut Yesung, mengabsen satu per satu gigi Yesung, menari – nari dan bertarung dengan lidah Yesung. Membuat lelehan saliva mulai keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman dalamnya ketika dia lihat Yesung sudah kesulitan bernafas. Dia memandang dalam Yesung yang sesekali masih terisak. Dia menjilati air mata Yesung yang turun membasahi wajah Yesung, dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yesung. Membuat Yesung berhenti menangis.

"Baby, dengarkan aku, ne?"

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Yesung.

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung singkat.

"Aku dan Jessica tak memiliki hubungan apa – apa. ini terpaksa aku lakukan karena manajer yang meminta kami untuk menyita perhatian papparazi dengan memperlihatkan hubungan kami yang seolah – olah seperti pasangan.. aku terpaksa.. lihatlah.."

Kyuhyun merebut smartphone Yesungyang masih menampakkan fotonya dengan Jessica. Kyuhyun meng-zoom foto itu dan mengarahkannya ke gambar wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak lihat senyuman terpaksa di wajahku?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto wajahnya pada Yesung. Yesung bergumam, sepertinya yang di katakan Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terpaksa.. hanya sedikit..

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat menikmatinya.."

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Yesung.

"Hei, jika aku memperlihatkan wajah tak suka, pasti papparazi akan segera membuat masalah dan manajer hyung juga akan marah padaku… Sungie baby.. percayalah kepadaku.. aku tak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu.."

"Benarkah..?"

"Bunuh aku jika aku mengingkarinya.."

"Baiklah, aku pegang kata – katamu Cho Kyuhyun."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun berpelukan sebagai tanda perdamaian mereka. Keduanya tersenyum, mengingat pertengkaran mereka tadi.

"Jadi.. kau tidak marah lagi kan?"

Yesung mengangguk. Tapi kini, Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. Dia segera menindih tubuh Yesung dan kembali membuat ciuman dalam dengan Yesung. Tak hanya itu Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher Yesung dan membuat tanda di sana.

"Ahhh.. Kyuhh.."

"Karena kau sudah tidak marah, sekarang puaskan aku.."

Kyuhyun terus menciumi Yesung, tangannya kini bergerak menyingkap dress Yesung dan bergerilya di bagian bawah tubuh Yesung.

"T-tapi.. Kyuuhh.. aku harus..sshh.. bekerja besok.."

"Ini hukumanmu karena menggodaku.."

**-END-**

**sebuah ff gaje yang paling buruk yang saya ciptakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.. ehm, Juni kalau tidak salah..**

**tepat setelah saya melihat foto - foto Kyuhyun dan Jessica di red carpet 7th Musical Award..**

**yang sudah berteman dengan saya di Fb mungkin sudah pernah membacanya..**

**hehehehe..**

**bukan bermaksud apa -apa sih.. hanya ingin men-sharenya di sini..**

**itung - itung nambahin list ff aku di akun ffn ini..**

**oke, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan salam hangat untuk kalian yang mereview..**

**Himi Chan**

**-OMAKE-**

Kedua tubuh polos itu saling mengeratkan pelukan masing - masing kala belaian lembut sang angin malam menyapa permukaan kulit mereka. Dengan hanya di balut sebuah selimut putih yang penuh dengan bercak cairan cinta mereka, seprai kasur yang telah sangat berantakan, dan baju - baju mereka yang berserakan dimana - mana. Hmm.. sepertinya sebuah adegan 'panas' baru saja selesai terjadi di kamar itu.

"Yesungie.."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm.."jawab Yesung seadanya, sepertinya dia terlihat lelah setelah akibat hukuman Kyuhyun tadi.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan dress dan wig itu? Kenapa kau bisa berdandan seperti wanita tadi?"

"Ini semua ide dari yang Kangin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan yang lainnya. Dress dan wig yang kupakai tadi, Sungmin yang meminjamkannya padaku."jawab Yesung jujur.

"Oh, begitu.."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak suka? Apa aku tidak terlihat cantik tadi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung itu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir Yesung yang telah terlihat bengkak akibat telah dia pagut berkali - kali tadi.

"Tentu saja kau sangat cantik.. tapi aku lebih suka denganmu yang tak berpakaian sama sekali.."

"Kyu.. ssshh.. jangan mulai lagi..."

"Siapa yang memulai? Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan hukuman dariku tadi... bersiaplah.."

"Ahh~"


End file.
